1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data recording camera system and more particularly to a camera system which records and prints time data such as a date, etc., on photographic photosensitive means such as a film.
2. Description of the Related Art
All the data recording camera systems of the above-stated kind have been arranged to imprint the data in digits and/or letters in a corner of a picture in a manner that permits confirmation by the photographer.
For example, the digit or figure recording arrangement has been as follows: A seven-segment liquid crystal element is used for each figure. Including day, hour and minute, the recording date display requires a total of six figures. The date is imprinted, in synchronism with a shutter release operation, on the basis of time data from a clock disposed within the camera.
However, only a single style of type has been employed in general for the data to be imprinted. It has been generally impossible to select styles of figures, English letters, Chinese characters and other languages as desired. Further, the number of characters and figures that can be imprinted is limited. Only one format of imprinting data, such as "year-month-day" or "day-hour-minute" has been selectable.
Further, since the data is recorded within a picture taken, the imprinted data has sometimes been hardly legible because of insufficient contrast, for example, in the event of bright background of the picture. Another problem resides in that the data might be excluded from a printed picture if the imprint position of the data happens to be outside a trimming frame when the picture is trimmed in printing.
Further, in cases where the camera is carried for photographing on a travel overseas, there is a difference between home time and local time. The clock data within the camera must be adjusted to the local time. If the travel covers a plurality of foreign countries, the clock data must be adjusted, for example, on an airplane every time it flies from one country to another. Such adjustment has been quite troublesome. Besides, some countries such as the U.S.A. require change-over from summer time to winter time. This change-over then further complicates the time adjusting work. The traveler is further required to make readjustment back to the home time on returning home. In some case, the international date line passing time cannot be found. In such a case, it is hardly possible to find timing for adjustment of the clock data. Besides, the conventional camera of this kind has necessitated a long period of time for a troublesome operation on operation buttons provided only in a few number for gradual adjustment of the hour, minute, etc. Hence, improvement in this respect has been desired.